Master of the Tides
by ToxikCherrys16
Summary: *COMPLETE* When a mission to take out a HYDRA base goes wrong, Clint has to take the team to a safe place. This also means revealing one of his secrets. (Fem!Percy) Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, MARVEL OR THE AVENGERS. (The Archer and the Demigod series. Part 1/2).


**Hey guys and gals. I'm back with another one shot, and if you guys like it, I might even do a multi-chapter story with more information about how they met, a lead up through the years, and stuff like that. You guys are welcome to give me ideas and suggestions.**

 **I have quite a few one shots planned - all of them being Fem!Harry. I'm trying to get better at writing 3rd Person, so that what they're going to be.**

 **Anyway, lets get on with the story. Please R &R/comment if you want to.**

 **Picture used is 'A Giant Squid Nebula.' I thought it was fitting.**

 **T.C**

 **PS. THIS IS A FEM!PERCY STORY! Don't read it if you don't like gender swapped character stories.**

 **PPS. The picture of who I chose to be Percy and the Halloween costume is going to be on my tumblr. - ToxikCherrys16. Her name is Emer Kenny.**

 **~oOo~**

It was the same before every mission. The Avengers were getting ready for another HYDRA takedown the same way they usually did. They all had different rituals they did before a mission started – Steve and Bucky were praying, Wanda and Pietro were hugging each other, Natasha was stripping and reassembling her guns, Tony had a pre-mission drink, and the others were doing their own thing, including Clint, who had his back to the rest of the group of heroes.

Clint had a photo in his hands of him and a pretty, dark haired girl with bright sea-green eyes. He was dressed as Legolas from the Lord of the Rings, and she was dressed in a red Admiral's coat and hat. In fact, Clint had a lot of photos of this woman, including one taken the previous Halloween, where she was trying to wrestle her cousin, Nico, into his costume of the Grim Reaper. The woman's name, was Perseus Jackson – but everybody called her Percy – and she was Clint's girlfriend.

The two had met several years before, when she was only fourteen and he was nearing twenty seven. He'd been injured in the wood near Long Island Sound, and one of the campers had mistaken him as a demigod child of Apollo, and brought him into the camp to be healed. Thankfully Chiron was able to get there before they gave him any Nectar or Ambrosia. They surely would have killed him if Cabin Seven hadn't been warned in time.

He'd woken up to a blond haired girl, Annabeth, yelling at Percy about getting burned by the Lava Wall again, while Percy just poured water on her wound. Clint watched as the burn started to heal before his eyes, and then she flicked her wrist, and the water that had pooled on the floor, started zooming off in different directions to water the plants around the room.

But ever since Clint and Percy had met each other, they had been the best of friends, which later turned into something more. When they finally got together, Mr. D could be seen handing a small pile of Drachma to Chiron, and throughout the day, other campers made their way towards the Centaur or other cabins to give their money to the people who'd won the bet.

They'd been going out for almost four years now, and this is how Clint started all his missions since the time they'd met eight years before. The picture changed over the years, going from a group picture of the campers he'd helped train, to his core friends, to just Percy, to the two of them at special events – like when she went to meet his Circus family, his brother Barney, his sister-in-law, Laura, and his niece and nephews, Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel. Clint had almost shit himself when Percy's father – a literal God – turned up on his doorstep, and delivered the 'if you hurt my daughter, I'll kill you,' speech, and when he said that he'd kill him if anything happened to his daughter, Clint believed him one hundred percent. It would be the puny human against the guy who owned the sea. Literally.

"Clint. Time to go, buddy." Natasha told him, patting him on the shoulder. She was the only one on the team who knew about Percy, even if she didn't know what she was. Natasha knew that Clint wanted to keep his relationship a secret from the rest of the team, so she was going to make sure that the Avengers didn't find out about Percy until he was ready to tell them about her. Loki most likely knew about her, but he had remained quiet about what he knew, as he was probably going to use it as blackmail material at some point in the future.

He turned around to face the others picking up their gear from the floor, and making their way towards the Quinjet, and strapping themselves in, so Clint put the picture in the left, inside pocket of his tactical jacket, before picking up his bow and quiver from the table and putting it away; going straight to the cockpit to prepare for take off. It was time to go to work.

 **~oOo~**

Nothing went according to plan. Everything went to shit so quickly, even Pietro wouldn't have been able to outrun it. They had completed their objective, but not before the fighting reached the civilian population nearby and created a trail of distraction. The news was not being all that kind to the Avengers either, so they were being advised to stay out of the way till things calmed down.

"Hey, you wanna switch out?" Tony asked Clint as everybody else started to get comfy for the long ride ahead of them.

"No, I'm good." Clint told him, staring at the horizon in front of them, and knowing that there was no way around waiting to tell his team mates about Percy, "If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time, cause we're still a few hours out."

"A few hours from where?"

"A safe place."

 **~oOo~**

Clint landed the Quinjet in the forest a little way away from the camp. Clint, Thor and Loki would be the only ones able to get in, and Chiron and Mr. D would kill him if he tried to land in camp. He'd never been smited by a God, and he didn't exactly want to experience one either.

"What is this place?" Thor looked like an excitable puppy, but everybody who wasn't a God, demigod, or been invited into the camp wouldn't be able to see all the cabins, or the Lava Wall, or the Arena. All they'd see would be a Strawberry Farm.

"A safe place, apparently." Tony didn't look too impressed, but that would change when he was invited in, "It doesn't look like much."

"Maybe to you." An old, English voice said, coming over the ridge to stand in front of us, "But that is to keep us safe."

Chiron the Centaur stood just behind the barrier around camp, and he wasn't in his wheelchair. His white horse body was on full display, with his bow in hand, quiver round his waist, and in his armour. He'd most likely been teaching archery when he'd heard the Quinjet coming into land.

"I'm sorry. This was the only safe place I could think of."

"It's fine, Mr. Barton." He gave Clint a kind smile, before giving a little bow to Thor and Loki, and looking to the others, who had looks of shock on their faces, "I, Chiron, give these mortals permission to enter Camp Half-Blood." And that's when the scene changed. They could see the campers running round, the various cabins, the Big House, and everything else the camp had to offer, "I would warn you, Mr. Barton, Percy has been very worried about you and Miss. Romanoff since she heard the news of what happened in Russia."

"How worried?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck, "And how worried should I be about how worried she is?"

The Centaur thought about that for a few seconds while the group walked down the hill towards the Big House. "You remember Mount Saint Helen's?" And Clint nodded slightly, remembering the time when he thought he'd lost her forever after Annabeth, Grover and her half-brother Tyson had come back from a quest without her, and the news reporting about a Volcano erupting, "I think she's even worse then you were at the news of her death."

Nothing had scared Clint more, then when Chiron called and told him to get to Camp as quickly as possible. He'd dropped everything, practically bolted from S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, and made it to Camp Half-Blood within the hour. It was almost a miracle when Percy wandered into the middle of the Ampethetre a week later, just as they were getting ready to burn her shroud.

It was a week of tears and denial for Clint. He slept in Percy's Cabin, sat on the pier watching the water, ate at Cabin Three's table, and nobody tried to stop him. He didn't mind Tyson's snoring or complain when he nicked some of his food. In fact, Clint liked the big guy, and wouldn't have a word said against him. Tyson was the one who designed Clint's new weapon. His bow could be changed into a staff, and could be split to make two smaller batons.

"What is this place?" Wanda asked as a few kids ran past with bronze swords and in full Greek armour, and yelling something in a language that only three people in the group could understand.

"Miss. La Rue, please don't maim anybody in the Hermes Cabin. We have guests." Chiron shouted after them, before he looked down at the young girl, "This is a safe place, as you have been told. One of only two in America for people like us."

"And what exactly are you? You talk like the children here aren't human." Bruce was curious about what he was seeing. People in armour, running round with swords, an arena, and a Lava Wall. Chiron was walking around like this was totally normal, but it was to him and everybody else.

The Centaur chuckled a little, but he answered the doctor. "Nearly everybody here isn't human. Our Oracle, Miss. Dare…"

"As in Dare Enterprises?" Tony interrupted, and everybody shot him a look, and Natasha's was downright murderous. She wanted to know the secret of this camp, especially since she now knew that Percy came here, "Sorry, continue."

"To answer that question, yes, but she is currently our Oracle, and her family has no idea what this place actually is." Chiron answered the Billionaire, knowing that he would continue to interrupt until his question had been answered, "We have woodland and water Nymphs, Satyrs, and demigods. Every Cabin you see is dedicated to a God or Goddess, and their children live in their parents Cabin."

"So everybody here is _half_ God?"

"Not everybody, but most of them."

They walked in silence for a little bit, with everybody in the group looking round at everything they could see, until an almost girlish scream cut through the air, which was then followed by a lot of laughter. They looked over to where the sound had come from, and found Clint hanging by his ankle, being held up by a fist made up of water, with a black haired girl holding her hand up and a small smile on her lips.

Seeing this as an attack, Bucky broke away from the group and charged at the woman; tackling her into the lake. He totally ignored Clint yelling at him to stop, and the others trying to catch him, as he slammed into her side.

When her concentration broke, the fist of water went whooshing back into the lake; dropping Clint into the water too. But the demigod and the former assassin kept tumbling through the lake, however it didn't bother the daughter of Poseidon. She could breathe under the water, and she wouldn't get wet unless she willed her clothes to do so.

However, before Bucky could do any real damage to the female demigod, he was thrown back onto the dock by Tyson, the Cyclopes, before he helped his sister up out of the water. Clint had made it back to shore, but he could tell that there was nothing about this situation that she found funny. Her sea green eyes were dark as she set a murderous glare on the former assassin.

Bucky almost flinched at the look she was giving him, but he stood his ground. He wasn't going to be intimidated by somebody who was at least sixty years younger then him. His mouth did drop open when she started to manipulate the water, and it was only the quick actions of Clint that stopped him from being tossed around in a ball of water.

"It's okay, Perce." Clint put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. The water receded back into the lake, and the once dark green of her eyes became bright again, "Percy, this is the team. Team, this is Percy, my girlfriend."

 **~oOo~**

Understandably, the Avengers, except Natasha, had been shocked with Clint's revelation, but had seemed to take it in stride. Wanda had been the first to come forward to hug Percy, and the others soon introduced themselves to her, before they spent the rest of the day being led around the Camp. Tony kept calling Percy a mermaid – which had Clint holding her back from trying to punch him – while Bruce asked about what they were, their families, and whether some mythologies were true or not.

Later on they'd sat at the Hermes table, and sacrificed some of their food along with everybody else, and had then gone out to the Amphitheatre to sing campfire songs. Some of the campers had wanted to play Capture the Flag, but Chiron had said no because of the guests. He thought something calming would be best to greet them with, instead of a battle game.

But at the end of the night, Clint had to leave Percy's side. Chiron had put his hoof down about him staying in Cabin Three when his girlfriend was at camp, so he was having to stay in the Hermes Cabin with the rest of the Avengers.

"To be honest, I think the meeting could've gone a lot worse." Percy was sitting next to Clint on the steps of her Cabin, "It could've ended with more blood and bruises, or with everybody just walking away from each other."

"It could have, but it didn't." He kissed the top of her head as they watched other campers retire to their own Cabins, "This isn't how I wanted you to meet them though. Next time will be better. We won't be in hiding, and you won't get tackled by a former Russian assassin."


End file.
